The Wood Children and Their Adventures in Narnia
by On Edge
Summary: At about the same time the Pevensies fall into Narnia in our world, the Wood children are called into Narnia in the beginning of the Golden Age. They must help the kings and queens stop bandits, and along the way find out why they were the ones called.R
1. Chapter 1

The Wood Children and Their Adventures in Narnia

_Disclaimer: The disclaimer that is highly irritating to write stands for the whole story. I don't own __The Chronicles of Narnia__, however much I wish I did. However, I do own any OCs that may appear._

Summary**--Important--**: At about the same time the Pevensies fall into Narnia in our world, the Wood children--Ethan, Anne, James, and Esme--come into Narnia a different way. After four years of peace, there is trouble in Narnia. Queen Susan has blown her horn hopefully, wanting help finding the bandits that are raiding Narnia's villages--bandits that are trained warriors that have huge numbers and are against the rule of the four Pevensies. The Woods have no clue how they can help, though. They don't even know why _they_ were chosen to be in Narnia. Will their mission be successful?

Rating: T, for later chapters

Pairings: I suppose I'll have some romance between all the characters, but it really won't evolve around that. It'll just be small parts and stuff. So… Peter/Anne, Susan/Ethan, Edmund/Esme, Lucy/James.

Warnings: May be AU. Characters may sometimes appear OOC. Also may be Movie-verse at times, but I have read all of the books.

xxx

Ok. Well, I really wanted to write something during the time of the Pevensie's reign, and well…you see?

xxx

A loud, long note was blown on a horn. The note echoed throughout the halls of Cair Paravel. Some people stopped what they were doing in shock. Some wondered what had made the sound. Some wondered who had blown the horn. But most were worried about why the horn was blown—if they didn't know already. If they did know, their suspicions about how bad the situation with the bandits was worsened. Terribly. Was it so bad that she had to blow her horn?

Was the state of affairs so dreadful that Queen Susan had to blow her horn?

xxx

Four children were at their Aunt's house. She lived in the country, with no children of her own. When the Wood children had been evacuated because of the bombing in London, she had joyously agreed to have them stay at her cottage. (It was actually more a mansion than 'cottage', but it seemed so homey despite it's large size.) So far, the Wood children had had a fantastic time.

Ethan, the eldest, was eighteen and probably would be fighting in the war, but he had never been one to battle, fight, and cause commotion. He was more of the silent-yet-strong, intelligent, observant man. Still, it had been extremely difficult to keep him from being drafted. But the Woods were worried enough with their father fighting.

Next was Anne, a girl of seventeen who was quite beautiful. It was mostly natural beauty, too. She was simply a kind, caring, warm, loving person that everyone seemed to trust. She was responsible and for that, people saw her as very mature and grown-up. And she didn't really try to act like that. But she could be a bit shy, and got worried too easily. Strangely enough, she had never gotten into make-up and all those other nasty things girls her age were immensely interested in.

James and Esme were twins who were fifteen years old. They had a similar personality. They were mischievous, yet talkative. They were artistic, feared the underground, and loved trying new things. Basically, they always got themselves into trouble. The only difference was that Esme loved dancing while James thought it was a bore. And that didn't really affect their relationship. They were still as close as possible.

One day the four were outside. Ethan and Anne were reading, but Anne was also carefully watching James and Esme, who were climbing trees. James was considerably higher up than Esme, but that was because his sister had to deal with her hair getting caught on braches—it was super long, and curly, so it was only natural that it was so bothersome. She didn't have to worry about her clothes, though, because they were so secluded she could wear men's clothes at times like this.

Suddenly, while yanking a curl free from a twig, Esme lost her grip on the tree and fell. "Ah!" she shouted. When she hit the ground, she rubbed her head. "Ow," she grumbled. "That _hurt_."

Anne and Ethan had dropped their books and were kneeling by their sister. James had looked down from his high perch when he had heard a loud _thump!_ And soon he was quickly scrambling down branches, practically dropping from one to the other. He had great balance and was down on the ground in seconds, looking dizzy but more concerned about his twin. (Who was, actually, seven minutes and forty-three seconds younger than him.)

"Esme?! Are you alright? That was a nasty fall you had there." James was watching his sister, with big eyes and an apprehensive expression than only Anne usually wore. He looked quite different than usual.

Esme sat up and shook her head a bit, but not to say 'no'. She was just clearing her mind. But upon seeing her siblings confused looks, she snapped, "Oh, I didn't mean that I wasn't feeling _perfectly fine_, I was just getting my bearings. It was just a clumsy fall, honestly. You guys get too—hey! That hurt! Who pinched me?"

Her siblings looked at her, more confused than ever. "No one pinched—ow! James! Now is no time to poke me!" Ethan looked very irritated, and bothered by his brother's behavior. Both Esme and Anne agreed that it was an immature act. But James looked scandalized.

"I'm not _that_ childish! And Anne—don't look at me like that. _You_ just pinched _me_."

By this point, they all got into a huge mess. Anne looked uncharacteristically angry. Ethan was anything but clam and collected. James and Esme were both accusing everyone but themselves of pinching, poking, and kicking. It was a huge squabble. But the strange thing was, it only lasted a few seconds.

Soon enough, the four hit hard ground. Esme's first thought was: _'You've got to be joking. Hitting the ground twice in a row? My head hurts.' _ Everyone else thought: _'Where are we?'_ It was a justified question too, because they weren't in their aunt's yard anymore. They were in a huge forest that had grand trees with great, bushy leaves. Birds chirped. There were squirrels and chipmunks to be heard in the trees. Long shadows prevented other animals from being seen. There was also a slight breeze, and all the Wood children soon had goose bumps, so it must have been Autumn. It was an obvious warning that they weren't in their world, because it was the hottest part of summer there.

Also in the clearing was a lamppost. It was quite simple, but seemed almost…eerie. All the children sensed it was of great importance, even though there was nothing unusual about it to suggest that it was special. Still, they could feel that everything in this new world was greater, stronger, and bolder. They also felt more special, confident, and majestic. They all straightened up a bit.

"The trees are so big…" Anne mused.

"Yeah," James said. "Almost as big as Ethan's middle." He was in turn whacked on the head. He grimaced, and Anne looked at him with her classic 'you're so immature' look. He shrugged sheepishly.

"James, you have got to be the most irresponsible person in the world." Esme sighed and shook her head, for once more composed and mature than her twin. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and managed to look remarkably like her older sister. Ethan and James snickered. (But Ethan was also trying to look responsible, so his face was twisted into a really odd expression. Anne snickered at that.)

"Which world?" James asked, just to get on his sister nerves. She frowned and stuck out her tongue at him. The rest of the Wood children laughed. They were very much at ease with their surroundings already. It was something about the air, James thought. It was so pure. He thought it was interesting that this world made his siblings so bold and regal and clam…not that Ethan wasn't calm all the time…

"You know," James remarked. "We still have no clue where we are. I wonder…"

His siblings looked at him, curiosity showing on their innocent faces.

xxx

Susan put down her horn and looked at her siblings. The four were standing in a circle, looking very regal and royal (because they were). But they let signs of worry show through their faces. Lucy was wringing her hands behind her back, Edmund eyes were glancing around him, and Peter's right foot was tapping the ground nervously. Susan herself was biting her lip, looking the least composed out of all of her siblings. Everyone got apprehensive whenever her horn was blown for some reason. Everyone felt very expectant, and rightly so.

After about five minutes Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. "What's supposed to happen?! All we've done for the past eternity is stand here! I mean, if something's going to happen maybe it won't happen here. Let's go look." Lucy sounded very exasperated. Out of all of her siblings, she was the most talkative. She couldn't stand long, awkward, drawn-out silences. They were so…frustrating. She preferred being at peace with her mind. It was very bothersome to been fighting half of your brain with the other half, she thought.

Edmund looked at her seriously, even though he was telling a joke. "Well, Lu, I think it's supposed to call for help. That's why we blew it in the _first place_." Lucy glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Lu's right, Ed," Peter said. "Standing around is not going to help. We should send search parties throughout Narnia, and see if we can find who—or what—we called for. C'mon."

"I never said she was wrong," Edmund muttered.

Susan didn't get into her siblings petty argument.

xxx

A couple hours later a few search parties had been sent out from Cair Paravel with a special mission: they had to find who—or what—Susan had called for. The royal children themselves were preparing to leave on a search. The would be going through the Western Woods looking for anything that might be of significance. In other words, they were looking for the same thing the search parties were.

After quickly downing a hot meal of soup and bread, the Kings and Queen hurriedly washed (their search would probably take a few days, and even though they could probably ask any of their subjects if the could wash, they didn't want to smell terrible (actually, Peter and Edmund didn't mind, but Susan and Lucy made them wash against their will)). After that they prepared their mounts and rode off together. It wasn't a time of war (and Philip wasn't around), so they couldn't ride Talking Horses—only dumb beasts. But the four rode these horses regularly, so it was nothing new.

"Well." Susan finally spoke. "Should we stay together or split up?"

Edmund and Lucy didn't answer her, knowing the question wasn't really for them. But Peter thought about it for a few seconds. "I'd be more comfortable knowing where you all are, quite frankly. 'S that alright with you two?" The last question was directed towards the younger Pevensies.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed. "And on the way, we can visit Beaversdam and we can talk to the squirrels and have lunch with the dwarves! We can go to Mr. Tumnus' house and race each other! We could visit Lantern Waste!" Her siblings all groaned.

"By the Lion's Mane, Lu. We're have a _mission_. We're not going to be going for a joyride. You know, perhaps it'd be better if only Peter and I left. Whenever you two go out, we get into countless parties and brunches and all that other silly stuff that wastes time. Ugh." Edmund had a disgusted look on his face.

Lucy looked a bit hurt. Peter took pity on her. Sort of.

"Well, I do fancy the idea of visiting Lantern Waste. For some reason, I always liked that place. But Ed's the right one now, Lu. Whenever you…and Susan…go out, you especially, we barely have time to get anything done because of all the parties. Please don't accept so many invitations."

Lucy seemed a bit less offended. Peter was always better at being kind and gentle than Edmund was. But she was still a bit miffed about something.

"But _Peter_, I can't just refuse to have tea with everyone! That's rude! Our subjects would think we dislike them or something horrid like that! Can't we just accept a _few_ invites? Please?"

Peter just rolled his eyes and relented.

"Can we please just get going? Honestly, you three are so slow sometimes. You end up procrastinating most of the time. We _do not_ have the time to tolerate that." Susan was quite impatient. Her siblings just rolled their eyes at her, thinking it was totally typical of her to act that way.

Then Peter said, "Let's go." And they were off.

xxx

The Wood children had been in the new world for two days. During the day, they wandered around, trying to find anything (more specifically, trying to find a way out of the woods). They hadn't found anything the first day, but the second day they found that the animals could talk in the new, strange world they had landed in. The four enjoyed conversations with the pleasant little animals, and actually learned a lot.

The first thing they learned was that they were in a place called Narnia. There were no humans in the entire country except for the four rulers (they found that weird), and they were really only teenagers. And siblings. That part really mixed Anne up, because she hadn't heard of anything like that in books she read. It was always either one of two rulers, and they were usually _married_. Narnia certainly was different.

They were also invited to eat and stay with plenty of hospitable creatures. They only accepted the first offer, and they stayed with a lovely faun named Mr. Tumnus that night. He served them tea too, much to their surprise. They had thought Narnia quite different from England and hadn't expected similarities like that. It was a nice shock, though. It was like having part of home. By now, they missed it and were extremely worried about their aunt, who was probably devastated by their sudden disappearance.

The morning after the night they had stayed with the charming faun, he announced that he would be bringing the four Wood children to meet the kings and queens because having humans in Narnia was very rare, unless they were from Archenland or some other country and were visiting the royal siblings. Humans from the other world were basically unheard of, besides the royals, so it was extremely important that the kings and queens knew they were there.

So the kind faun opened the door and…came face-to-face with four humans.

xxx

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed in delight. After much cajoling, she had finally managed to get her siblings to visit Mr. Tumnus. She was actually surprised it took so much to even get them to come, since they all delighted in their dear friend's company, but it didn't really matter because she knew in the end they would cave and come with her to visit their beloved faun friend.

She was also mildly shocked that he had opened the door before she even knocked, because he didn't have any windows, but he went out a lot so she figured he was heading out. Which made her wonder if he had time for them, but their comrade always seemed to have time for them.

"My kings and queens!" he said, surprised. He bowed, and the four rulers saw that behind them were four children about their own ages. They jumped a bit, stunned that there were four humans in his company. The same thought crossed all four's mind at the same time: _Are these kids the ones who we called for?_

"Dear Tumnus, who are these children with you?" Susan asked curiously, looking over his shoulder to look at the four people who were standing awkwardly in strange garments and looked terribly out-of-place. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy expressed the same interest. Their family had always been a inquisitive, prying bunch.

"Their names are Ethan, Anne, James, and Esme. They say, and I quote, that they are from you're world. I met them last night at Lantern Waste and brought them to my cozy home for the night to rest. I was going to bring them to Cair today, actually. I must say, I am most astonished that they are here." The Pevensies eyes were glued to Mr. Tumnus as he spoke.

They turned away, and looked at the four other children. Even though the Pevensies had to be close in age to Ethan, Anne, James, and Esme, the felt older. Ruling a country tends to do that to one.

Finally Peter cleared his throat, and stated, "I think that these are the people we've called and have been looking for." He looked every bit like the royal person he was. The Woods felt terribly inferior and childish compared to the four noble children in front of them. Even more so than they thought they would with adults, because they were so composed, and…they were their age. It made them really respect children who were rulers but still so young. (Even though they had heard the rulers were young, they hadn't expected them to _be _this young.) Ethan and Anne looked particularly in awe that there was a little girl, seemingly only fourteen, who ruled a country.

"Aye, Brother," Edmund calmed said. "I do believe you are correct." The words sounded so kingly and professional that the Woods felt even tinier. The old-sounding words didn't help at all.

"You called and have been looking for…us?" Esme asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Lucy cried with delight. "You must tell us how you got here! It must be a wonderful tale! And there's so much else I just _must_ know. Tell us everything!"

"Lucy," Susan scolded. "That was completely unbecoming. First they should be taken to Cair Paravel, and _then_ we can ask them how they got into Narnia. It's called common courtesy…_Your Majesty_." Lucy just grinned, because, really, she didn't care what Susan had said, only that she had joked around a bit. That was as rare as hearing of a centaur that couldn't read the stars. Well, not _that_ rare, but it wasn't often.

"Oh, come on you two. Let's just get going. Thank you for dealing with our unsuitable behavior, Mr. Tumnus, dear friend." Peter was shaking his head at his sisters' bickering. He then smiled warmly at the Woods. "Please, accept our invitation to come to Cair Paravel."

"What's Cair Paravel?" James asked curiously.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Then, finally, someone said, "Our palace. Our home."

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N- Thank you for reading and please review! If you like Prince Caspian, please join this role-playing game site that needs more people: www. caspianthetenthrpg. proboards85. com/

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Well, dudes, I'm updating again, even though I only got ONE reviews. Thanks for that, if you're reading this. _Please _review next time.

…I suppose you could call this a filler chapter…

xxx

After taking a minute or two deciding who should ride with who, the Pevensies told the Woods that by Peter's command the tallest should ride with the smallest, and vice versa. So, in the end, Esme rode behind Peter; James rode behind Susan (Anne was still a half an inch taller than him); Anne was behind Edmund; and Ethan sat behind Lucy. It would have been a nice arrangement, but Anne made it very irritating for Edmund, because she was a bit clueless about riding. Her siblings told her that she really needn't try to figure out how to ride at all, since Edmund would take care of that, but she was still a big nuisance.

It took about twenty minutes, but they were off. Thank Aslan.

For a while they rode in silence. Normally, Lucy would have been all fidgety because of the quiet, but the fun of riding was getting to her. She was enjoying herself too much to really care about awkward situations and boring things. Besides, she wasn't bored at all. She was _enjoying_ herself, remember? Even the reminder of the circumstances (Ethan) on the back of her horse didn't dampen her spirits. (It probably actually lifted them.)

Someone else couldn't stand it, though. Anne wanted to know why these children had 'called' her and her siblings. Were the Woods important, somehow? She needed answers. Oddly enough, though, she couldn't really bring herself to say anything. The silence was almost calming, in a way, so breaking it seemed a bit...rude. Almost snotty. And it sort of seemed disrespectful in her mind to talk to royalty when you hadn't been talked to. Anne didn't talk because of embarrassment and shyness.

Susan, slightly pitying the Woods for being in Narnia for a while and not really understanding anything at all, decided that they would probably be more comfortable if there was a conversation going on. So she cleared her throat, prepared herself to say something, but then...realized she had no idea what to say. Peter was riding his horse beside her, and he grinned.

"Cat got your tongue, Sue?"

Susan was quite flustered. Edmund and Lucy were behind their siblings, and galloped forward to catch up with them because they were fairly interested in what was going on. Their older sister didn't often get frustrated or bothered, and it was amusing to see what happened when she did. Susan, knowing this, glared at her younger brother a sister fiercely. Lucy giggled at that, and Edmund was trying hard not to follow Peter's example and grin his head off.

Susan addressed Peter. "Actually, I had no clue what to say in the first place. It's been a bit quiet, if you noticed. (I doubt you did; your skull is as think as these leaves.) I wanted to start a conversation." Now, instead of glowering at her siblings, she was mumbling about how the dryads must not be in good moods. Then she sarcastically added "I wonder why."

"Well, Susan, I think you've managed to start a conversation," Edmund scoffed. "One where we make fun of you," he elaborated. Susan was glaring at him again. Now Edmund actually did grin childishly.

Lucy decided it was high time she and the Woods joined in the little mocking-fest her siblings had started. "Oh, no, Ed. You've got it all mixed up! We're not going to bother Susan, we're going to mock you. It shall be great fun. And we'll see if you manage to make a good excuses _this_ time. ...Though you most likely will."

Edmund groaned in fake horror. Peter and Susan started picking on him viciously, and managed to get Edmund, not just themselves to laugh. Lucy had tuned out of their conversation, and was now talking to the Woods politely since Susan didn't have the time to say she was being perfectly impolite. The younger queen would have actually loved it if Susan tuned in to her conversation with the Woods, since it would have been sort of funny to see her apologize a million times for Lucy's 'unseemly' behavior, but it would have also cut her discussion short, which she didn't really want.

"So...I don't suppose you know who we are?" Lucy called back to Ethan.

He looked sort of embarrassed. Lucy thought that he must not know, and was therefore ashamed about it. The girl grinned merrily when her suspicions were proved correct.

"Well, you see, we haven't exactly been here very long...And we hadn't been talking to Tumnus much...What I mean is..." Here Ethan took a big breath. "I mean, no. We don't."

Lucy was laughing hard now, surprising the young man behind her. When she had calmed down, in between hiccups and coughs, she said, "That's alright. I'm Lucy. My sister is Susan, and my brothers are Peter and Edmund. Edmund's the younger one. Peter's nineteen; Susan's eighteen; Ed's fifteen; and I'm fourteen. What about you lot? How old are you all?"

Now that Peter was closer to Lucy, Esme had listened to Lucy small conversation with her oldest brother. Instead of him answering, she did. "Ethan's eighteen. Anne is a year younger than him, so she's seventeen. James and I are fifteen." Lucy smiled faintly at her. She appeared to be thinking or something.

"That's nice," she murmured inaudibly.

xxx

At nighttime, they were near Cair Paravel, but they all agreed that they should finish the journey the next day. The only problem was that they needed somewhere to stay for the night. Fortunately, Lucy knew a very hospitable family of badgers that lived near, and she managed to convince them to let the eight stay there for the night, despite their large party. "We won't bother you at all," she had promised. "And we'll make our own breakfast, if it pleases you."

Thankfully, the badgers had gone wide-eyed when she proposed that, and had absolutely refused to let the kings and queens and their guests cook food when they were the badgers' guests. Lucy had thanked them many times for that, very politely, but inside she was sighing with relief. Most of her companions actually did. Lucy's proposal to their hosts had made them quite tense, as none of them liked cooking except Anne.

After the Woods had gone to sleep, the Pevensies were up later, talking at a table. Peter had a cup of beer, but not so much that he would get drunk, of course. They all had their heads bent over the round top of the wooden table, were muttering in low voices, and looked remarkably like adults that were discussing something important and didn't want anyone else to hear them saying anything about it.

The thing was, they _were_ discussing something of importance. They were asking their siblings about their opinion of their new companions.

"First off," Peter said. "Do you believe that they are the ones we called for? Really? There's always a possibility..."

Susan just shook her head at him. "You and Edmund...You two always have trouble trusting people. You always question what they say. You know, having to listen to you two sometimes gets annoying."

Edmund raised his eyebrow at her. "Have you listened to yourself much?" he asked. Susan shot him a death glare...again. Edmund faked being scared, and Lucy giggled.

Peter just rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to the subject, you three!" he hissed. His siblings shook their heads at his impatience, but obliged. Peter was hard to refuse, no matter how annoying it might be to do that exact thing. He seemed so kingly, majestic, and magnificent that you couldn't help but feel inferior to him. Everyone did. The only people that had ever seemed superior to Peter were the giants. And only they and the Calormenes didn't really respect him like one should a High King.

"I think they are the ones we called," Lucy said. "Either that, or they're great at acting! Besides, even if they're enemies, it'd be wisest to bring them to Cair Paravel...unless they plan on assassinating us. And have you seen their attire? They look like our old clothes."

"...Lucy had a point there," Edmund reasoned. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, she does, I suppose. Alright then. What do you think of them as a person?" Peter looked like, for some reason, the fact that the Woods were good guys bothered him. Maybe it was just something else on his mind, his siblings though fairly. After all, there was a lot going on. It could be any number of things that was bugging him.

"I think they're absolutely brilliant!" Lucy exclaimed. The older kings and queens grinned at her enthusiasm. Peter, who was sitting next to her, ruffled her hair a bit, much to her annoyance. But she just smiled.

"I must say, I agree with you," Peter slowly said.

"Yes," Susan agreed. "They seemed like a lovely family. They seem quite close, too. Very nice characters." She smiled fondly at the memory of the four Woods, who seemed so pleasant. Edmund nodded his head, agreeing with her and the rest of his siblings.

Peter continued. "Next question," he announced. "And this one's most important. How do you suppose they can help us?" He seemed almost apprehensive while saying it, and everyone in the room understood why. It felt rude, discussing the Woods behind their backs like this, and now they were questioning their worth? That was completely unfair. But Susan, Edmund, and Lucy understood the importance of the question and thought hard about it.

After a long, eerie silence that, for once, did not make Lucy feel awkward, someone quietly, but passionately said something. It was Lucy, the person everyone _expected_ to break the quiet. But they thought she would be uncomfortable. She wasn't. She just knew she had the right answer. She sat up straight in her chair, and her siblings followed her example.

"I, for one, have no clue. We haven't known them long enough. However, I _do_ know that that hardly matters. We just have to trust Aslan because he knows what he's doing. And, by the way, I'm tired so I do believe I'll go get some rest before our ride tomorrow. Goodnight, and sleep well."

With that, the conversation was closed and they all retired. Lucy was correct, after all. They did have to ride hard the next morning in they want to make it to Cair Paravel by noon.

xxx

By one o'clock the next day, the party of eight had finally made it back to Cair Paravel. That morning they had been held up by various Narnians; word had gotten out that the four royals were nearby. Of course, Lucy, being Lucy, hadn't had the heart to just leave them snottily, had had small chats with many of her beloved subjects...much to her brothers' disappointment. In their minds, Lucy had wasted precious time and they wouldn't be home for lunch.

Well, Peter and Edmund had lunch, but Susan and Lucy were too busy preparing rooms for their new guests. The Woods were taking baths, then the four would meet the Pevensies for supper. After that, Peter wanted to have a meeting with them, and learn about how they got to Narnia. Actually, they all did.

After their baths, Lucy noted dejectedly that they seemed uneasy. Being the cheery, welcoming person she was, that was quite a shock. And a bad one. She wondered if the servants had been rude, but she discarded the thought, because they never were.

First down was James, soon followed by his brother. They were wearing comfortable, casual clothes (for Narnia). James was wearing green and silver (that went well with his dark hair); Ethan was wearing yellow and copper. They both looked out-of-place as possible. Needless to say, both Susan and Lucy's expressions darkened. Edmund noticed this, and nudged Peter. They both hid snickers.

Finally, after ten or so minutes or waiting, the girls came down. Esme was down about a minute before Anne. They were both wearing silver dresses. The silver looked great on both of them, Lucy thought. Anne had gray eyes, and the silver made them look brighter. And Esme's dark hair went well with the pale shine.

Edmund didn't notice either. All he said was, "Oh, thank Aslan. You two are _finally_ here. Honestly, Lucy and Susan don't even take that long. I can't believe Peter would let us eat until you got here. I'm _starving_."

"Well, eat then," Lucy joked, in a good mood again because Esme and Anne weren't nearly as apprehensive as their brothers, who had actually calmed down a bit.

"I am," Edmund said in between bites.

"Edmund!" Susan scolded. He scowled at her commanding, motherly tone. "Don't eat with your mouth full; it's rude." All her siblings thought it was typical of their sister to act like that. She always managed to get on people nerves.

"Edmund will be _sure_ to use common courtesy," Lucy muttered, and Peter, who was sitting beside her, laughed out loud. Esme, who was sitting on the other side and heard Lucy, smiled wide and tried to hold in her giggles, and only partially managed.

The Woods seemed completely relaxed now. They weren't fidgeting, and they even joined in a couple of conversations with the Pevensies. The four thought that the kings and queens were remarkably good company.

After about half an hour of animated discussions, dessert was brought in. There were a couple of pies, and the Woods stared in shock at the toppings and frosting. Their mouths were watering helplessly.

"Is-is that a pie? With frosting? And chocolate?" James asked. The Pevensies looked at their guests oddly, confused as to why they were so awed. It was only a simple pie. Why were they so ecstatic? To them, it didn't make any sense. At all. But they shrugged it off.

"Yes, it is. Is something wrong with that?" Peter inquired. The Woods shook their heads vigorously.

"Not at all!" Esme exclaimed. "In fact, it's great! We haven't seen so much sugar since before the war. Wow…I could probably leap for joy."

"You might not want to do that," Susan commented. She didn't seem to hear what her siblings had heard.

"War?" Edmund asked. "What war?" He and Peter leaned in, and Lucy showed great interest. Now that Susan understood why they were interested in, she showed mild fascination too. They looked inquisitively at their new friends. It was actually quite disturbing to the Woods, having all the attention on them. You could practically see the brightness of the kings and queens, how royal they were…They looked every bit like the majestic people they were.

"You don't know about the war?" Anne asked, confused. "I thought you were from our world."

"Well, Anne, do you know when they got into Narnia?" James asked, annoying his sister with his know-it-all tone of voice. She crossed her arms.

"I remember!" Lucy suddenly shrieked. "When we came to Narnia, we came through the Professor's wardrobe. We were from the city of War Drobe, in the land of Spare Oom, remember?" The youngest queen giggled at the memory. "And we had left during a time of war. That's why we were at the Professor's in the first place." She smiled fondly as the memories came flooding back to her. Her siblings soon followed her example, recalling their old lives. Once again, the Woods felt out-of-place.

"Please, eat," Peter whispered to the Woods. "You'll anger the cook terribly if you don't have a lot to eat. She can get real fussy, and you _do not_ want to see that. Ever." They grinned at him in a casual way, glad that he and his siblings were as friendly and welcoming as they were. If they were snotty and stuck-up, Ethan, Anne, James, and Esme wouldn't feel nearly as happy and carefree as they did.

The apprehensive atmosphere was now gone. After a few minutes, all eight were stuffing their faces contentedly, not caring about any concerns they might have when they were outside of their little world. For now, the eight were just like regular teenagers who did regular things. (If having a feast is considered normal.) It was one of the greatest nights ever for the Woods.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!! Please, do. Oh god, that rhymed…whoops.

Well, please do that, and, if you have the time, join this site: www. caspianthetenthrpg. proboards85. com/

Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I meant to. I promise—_promise_—I'll have a chapter up tomorrow...that is, **_if_**, you review.

So—REVIEW!!


End file.
